zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Back In Black
Janine needs your help in getting Tom to give up what he knows - by recreating the MI6 mission where she left him behind. Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Tom De Luca Plot Running To New Canton Tom's coming on the mission with you and Janine to New Canton, which Sam's not too sure about. Janine's determined to discover the reason why the Minister didn't just bomb Abel and this may help. Let's Go For A Little Run The plan is to make Tom believe he's on an exercise with Janine, so he'll be able to give more coherent answers about what's in Z-92. Sam has security on standby - just in case. Singh, With Me New Canton's ramparts serve as a reminder of Tom's mission in Algeria, but it's not quite enough. Janine decides to fully re-enter the memory with you playing the part of Commander Singh. Precisely 4 Minutes 15 Seconds Fully back in the Algeria missison you follow Tom's lead to break into a 'treasure room' through the roof. He hands you/Singh a package while going to take care of something by himself. You Heard Him Singh Timing is key in getting Tom to stay in his memory as Janine reports she's been spotted. Tom changes the plan to meet Singh in the northwest corner, aka New Canton's beehives. He's Planning To... In the memory you've been spotted, and Tom volunteers to take the package to save Singh. At this point Janine was ordered to leave her brother, but it's too much this time. The illusion breaks and Tom's back trying to escape in the real world. Sitting On It All These Years Janine catches up to Tom and persuades him to give up the information with some tough love. He carved the passcode for Z-92 into his arm; you can now get in there and find out just what is going on. Uncover The Secret Together Despite the cirumstances Janine is not going to wait to discover what's so special about Z-92. She requests backup from Dr Lobatse and Maxine because if what Tom says is true you'll need medical expertise. Transcript falls, thunder rolls SAM YAO: I mean, you know we’re planning to head away from Abel now, Janine? Away from Z-92. You really think this is going to work? JANINE DE LUCA: We’ve exhausted our other options. We cannot force our way into Z-92. This has to work, Mister Yao! TOM DE LUCA: Has to work, yes, all of us have to work! Must work, all of the time, have to definitely work! Must do the work! SAM YAO: Because Tom seems a bit, um, I mean, he’s never been very uh, well, as long as we’ve known him he hasn’t, but - JANINE DE LUCA: I know that, but he’s responded well to some of our old cues and MI6 call signs. SAM YAO: Um, by “well”, you mean - ? JANINE DE LUCA: I mean appropriately to his context. SAM YAO: You mean that when you gave him a call sign, he tried to strangle Owen with cheese wire, don’t you? JANINE DE LUCA: That would have been appropriate under the circumstances he believed appertained. If you have some other suggestion, Mister Yao, I’d be delighted to hear it. As it is, these are the facts: the Minister has cut us off and has used the information she has to smear us. But there must be some reason she has not simply bombed Abel. She has the resources to do so! Runner Five, accompany me and my brother now. We’re running to New Canton. SAM YAO: I don’t know why the Minister’s waiting to attack us, Janine. I mean, well, maybe she just wants as many of us as possible to come over to her. That’s why they keep doing those announcements. JANINE DE LUCA: We must use logic. She knows that I would destroy the labs under Abel rather than allow her to take them. I believe there must be something down there, probably in Section Z-92, that she would much rather retrieve if possible. Remember that she tried to kill you, Runner Five, and replace you with a double, a highly risky strategy showing the importance of Section Z-92 to her. Now, I attempted to persuade the Minister to come down to Abel on several occasions. She obviously was unwilling to do so because she knew Doctor Myers and Doctor Cohen would recognize her. The only thing that tempted her down here in person was hearing that my brother had produced some useful intelligence, which suggests to me that he has something useful inside his head. SAM YAO: And so we’re going to try and make him believe he’s back on ops with you in Algeria? Because that seems like it could end up with another cheese wire thing again. JANINE DE LUCA: If he knows anything about what’s in Z-92, or how to get in there - TOM DE LUCA: Z-92… Z-92… yes, I heard them say it! I should never have heard it, Jane. They thought I’d be killed. That’s why they didn’t bother to cut off our transmissions. I heard what was in Z-92. It’s the baby! SAM YAO: Uh, right. JANINE DE LUCA: Our original mission in Algeria took place around ramparts quite similar to these at New Canton. I suspect we might get a great deal out of Tom if we take him for a run around these ramparts. Most of the various councils and subcommittees now leading New Canton have agreed to our presence here. Ready, Runner Five? I don’t think there are likely to be any more cheese wire incidents. I don’t even know how he got hold of the cheese wire on that occasion. I realize that may not be marvelously comforting. SAM YAO: I have New Canton security standing by, in case you need them. JANINE DE LUCA: Come along, Tom, Runner Five. Let’s go for a little run. pours JANINE DE LUCA: It was just like this, wasn’t it, Tom? When we were in Algeria? Remember that desert fort? TOM DE LUCA: Don’t… I don’t… I… they hurt me, Jane! JANINE DE LUCA: They did hurt you. I know. We had orders to leave you. I’m… I’m sorry, Tom. I did what I thought was right but I see now that it was wrong. What did you hear, Tom? What did they say about Z-92? TOM DE LUCA: Traitor! Judas! You left me there to die! JANINE DE LUCA: Alright. Alright. Runner Five, Mister Yao, this halfway approach isn’t working. We are going to reenter the mission as it occurred in the hope that it triggers him. SAM YAO: Okay uh, so I’m - JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, you will be Commander Singh. Mister Yao, you are Operator. You begin every communication with, “Operator here.” SAM YAO: Right, okay. Got it. JANINE DE LUCA: You recall the mission, Thomas? We’re in the desert, fifty kilometers from Ain Salah. TOM DE LUCA: Middle of bloody nowhere, on the road to bloody nothing. dogs howl JANINE DE LUCA: We were sent there to retrieve a package from a fence. SAM YAO: Um, Operator here. What was – that is uh, what is in the package? JANINE DE LUCA: We never asked. TOM DE LUCA: You never needed to know. I know. Get in position, De Luca. For God’s sake, keep your eyes open. There are snipers everywhere. We have to move, quickly. Singh, with me! Move! dogs howl TOM DE LUCA: De Luca, you’re in position for extraction? JANINE DE LUCA: Sir, in position. TOM DE LUCA: Singh, you see those two snipers on the roof? They’re about to change shift. At the moment they start to move, we come out of cover and drop down through the window of the inner courtyard. Good thing we practiced those pull-ups together. Still, we won’t have to hang around much longer. JANINE DE LUCA: Tom and Singh were dangling from those battlements for twenty minutes. TOM DE LUCA: De Luca! Radio silence until my mark! JANINE DE LUCA: Sir! SAM YAO: Um, Operator here. Snipers are on the move. TOM DE LUCA: That’s our cue, Singh. Up onto the roof. To the left, Singh. Now, our contacts left that window open. sighs Look at this place. Perfect hideaway for a fence. The military takes a cut of the profits, and the goods are well-protected. But none of these treasures are what we are here for. On the other side of this door, there are two guards. You take the one on the left. I’ll take the one on the right. door, takes out guard Nicely done, Singh! I see why you like the stiletto! Ah, yes, the central treasure room. Good. I believe this is the package we’re here for. I have one or two things to attend to. Take this package back the way we came – across the roof, down and towards her position. You have precisely four minutes and fifteen seconds before the new guards resume their post on the roof. Run! TOM DE LUCA: It’s not what we thought. It’s not what we thought! SAM YAO: Operator here. Uh, Janine? throat De Luca. What’s happened now? TOM DE LUCA: It’s not what we thought! SAM YAO: Because Tom seems to be just standing in the middle of New Canton’s bird watching area. He’s muttering something to himself. I think he’s frightening the children. JANINE DE LUCA: I’m timing it as best I can. I think the next thing was… Commander? Urgent communication. I’ve been made. TOM DE LUCA: Are you certain? JANINE DE LUCA: Two soldiers positioned on the hill. I can see their binoculars glinting in the sun. TOM DE LUCA: Don’t move! We don’t want them to know they’ve been spotted. Change of plan, then, Singh. I will circle the outer courtyard. I’ll meet you at the northwest corner. We may be lucky with the guard changes. And if we’re not lucky, we’ll have to be fast. Same as it’s always been for us, eh, Singh? SAM YAO: Operator here. I mean, should I still say that if I’m out of character? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. SAM YAO: Okay. Tom’s running around towards New Canton’s beehives. JANINE DE LUCA: Well, you heard him Singh. That is, Runner Five. Go after him, now! gunshots TOM DE LUCA: I rather think we’ve been spotted, Singh. Still, we’ve got out of tougher spots than this. I’ll take the package. They won’t chase you if you don’t have it, and I want you alive if this goes wrong for me. SAM YAO: Heroic, isn’t he? JANINE DE LUCA: He always was, my little brother. SAM YAO: Is this when I do it? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. SAM YAO: Operator here. Sitrep, urgently. We’re getting conflicting reports from radio chatter. TOM DE LUCA: I’ve been made. They’re after me. I have the package. I’m heading towards backup rendezvous point. JANINE DE LUCA: There’s something wrong. Soldiers are after you, Tom. Too many. They’re coming for you. Position to leave my post. I can position myself to - TOM DE LUCA: Permission denied. JANINE DE LUCA: Something is very wrong. Singh, Tom, do you see? There’s – I can see a masked figure in black clothing crawling out through an upper floor window. It’s carrying a package. SAM YAO: Operator here. Continue to monitor the situation. Did they really say that to you? JANINE DE LUCA: We were only ever distractions, weren’t we, Tom? We were supposed to get caught. That other masked figure was the one who got the real package and escaped. We were distractions to give that person time, and when you were captured, we were supposed to think the package was lost and abandon you. We were just distractions. TOM DE LUCA: No! No, no, no. They’re after me. No, I can’t do it again! Not again, I can’t, I can’t. You can’t make me. I’ll die before I do! pours, thunder rolls SAM YAO: Oh God. Janine, Five, Tom’s running the south sector. The parapet’s broken there. I think he’s planning to – you have to get after him. pours JANINE DE LUCA: Stop! Tom, stop! Come back! TOM DE LUCA: You can’t make me. You can’t make me do it. You left me there to die. You did it, you! You! JANINE DE LUCA: I did. You signed up for this, Commander, for queen and country, never to break, never to submit. You wanted it. You worked for it. Tell me what happened. SAM YAO: Five, I think he’s – I mean, he’s not running anymore. If you can just get between him and that broken parapet. JANINE DE LUCA: Tell me, Tom. TOM DE LUCA: They cut it into my body so I’d never be free. She and the rest all abandoned me. Left me all alone. Poor Tom’s a-cold. JANINE DE LUCA: Tom, look at me. TOM DE LUCA SAM YAO: Janine, you can’t hit him! JANINE DE LUCA: Tom, look at me. TOM DE LUCA What did you hear? What did you hear? TOM DE LUCA: They caught me! JANINE DE LUCA: Thomas, this is your duty. This is all your life is for. TOM DE LUCA Tell me what you heard. Tell me now, and I’ll let you go. TOM DE LUCA: They talked about Z-92. I heard Control talking. They didn’t bother to close the channel. They retrieved the books, they said. That’s what was in the real package, not our decoy! The books of Mary the Jewess, to help them with the baby! The books of the baby, you see. They’ll be enacting protocol zeta three to secure it. SAM YAO: Mary the Jewess - that name was on Doctor Dee’s manuscript, and the vial we got from the carnival. “The secret’s in the books of Mary the Jewess”, and the vial has “Mary the Jewess’ six white fingers” on it. JANINE DE LUCA: What else? TOM DE LUCA: They said the pass code. I carved it onto my arm, so I wouldn’t forget. Look! rustles SAM YAO: Oh, God. TOM DE LUCA: I didn’t tell. I didn’t tell. I never said what it was! I gave them the idea, though. cries I gave them the idea! SAM YAO: New Canton have a medical team coming up there. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, with me. We’re going into Z-92. We’re going to find out what I’ve been sitting on all these years. pours SAM YAO: Janine, are you alright? JANINE DE LUCA: No. SAM YAO: We can wait, Janine. This can wait. JANINE DE LUCA: No, it can’t. We’re cut off from the rest of humanity. The Minister’s closing the net tighter and tighter. One night soon, when enough people have come over to her, she’ll send in her soldiers, telling them that we’re traitors, and she’ll simply kill us all. SAM YAO: Okay. Okay, but it can probably wait a couple of hours. JANINE DE LUCA: It has waited long enough! SAM YAO: Are you doing that thing we talked about, where you throw yourself into your work to avoid like, thinking or talking about any of your feelings? JANINE DE LUCA: Probably. On this occasion, however, it is the correct decision. Please call Doctor Myers. I would like her on ops with you in case we need her medical expertise. SAM YAO: Because of the thing Tom said about there being a baby in there. JANINE DE LUCA: I don’t know how much credence we can give that. Also call Doctor Lobatse. SAM YAO: Kefilwe? You want her on comms, too? JANINE DE LUCA: No, I want her in Z-92 with Five and I. She is experienced in distressing situations. I suspect we will need that. SAM YAO: On it. Okay. Well, look, are you sure you don’t want like, a cup of tea or something first? JANINE DE LUCA: We are about to learn the truth, Runner Five. A truth the Minister tried to kill you to keep secret. Whatever it is, you and I are going to uncover it together. Category:Mission Category:Season Four